An unforseen event
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: set five years after the seven defeat Chronus... Archie wants to ask Atlanta to marry him! On the same day, they learn that she's pregnant! What could possibly ruin their perfect little family? Pan can!
1. an unforseen event

Five years had passed since that fateful day, when the chosen seven where united in the battle against Cronus, and five years had also passed since a certain purple-headed boy had been entranced by a certain red-headed girl. Though it had taken a long time for Archie to admit his feelings to Atlanta, it had payed off, for now, both at twenty, the cute couple were engaged! Well, soon to BE engaged, once the purple-headed lazy warrior got off his butt to go and ask Atlanta. In fact, Archie was still lying in bed, in the same room at the brownstone that he had had for the past five years.

Rubbing the diamond- studded gold engagement ring in his finger, Archie stared at the same exact spot on the ceiling. Gods, that ceiling was REALLY starting to get boring to look at. Even though he, Jay, Neil, Odie, Herry, Theresa and Atlanta had graduated from high school four years ago, they had not moved out, since they were all going to universities nearby, and had decided to stay within the walls that held many memories, both good and bad.

As Archie's thoughts continued to wander off in la-la land, a sudden thought struck him: the way that Atlanta had been acting this past week. He had first noticed it on Monday morning, at breakfast. Instead of the usual pancakes or cereal, Atlanta had a mountain of strawberries in front of her, a mountain that was quickly receding as she wolfed them down. Atlanta wouldn't even let anyone take any! Every time someone would come too close to her hoard, she would shift away not-so-subtly. It wasn't only that that had caught Archie's attention, though. On Wednesday, Atlanta decided to take up a new hobby. Archie, thinking it would be something like sword fighting, or maybe even kickboxing, was very, very surprised when it turned out to be knitting. KNITTING! He clearly remembered the faces of his five other friends' jaws drop.

As he sat and gazed at a different spot on the ceiling, a delicious, tantalizing smell crept up from the kitchen, and into his large, slightly crooked nose. He did not know what it was, but he knew who had made it: Atlanta. Only she could wake him up from a very serious case of boredom with her cooking. Pocketing the engagement ring, Archie headed downstairs, following his nose.

"Maybe I should ask her to marry me now..." he thought.

Yes, that was what he would do. If no one was around, he would present the engagement ring (woven by Hephaestus himself) to Atlanta.

Archie's gold brace gave the familiar clanking sound as he made his way downstairs, ignoring everything around him but the sweet smell, growing steadily stronger as he approached the kitchen.

Once he entered the said room, Archie couldn't help but let his jaw drop, for before him, on almost every surface, were strawberries. Strawberries everywhere! Strawberry muffins, cakes, pies, tarts, ice cream, smoothies... almost everything that could be made with strawberries was in this kitchen, where an eighteen year old red-headed huntress was busy making strawberry and spinach salad, her red hair almost blending in with all of the redness of the surrounding berries, her tongue sticking out in concentration, and her face streaked with red berry goo.

Now done with her salad, she put it next to all of the other strawberry concoctions, grabbing an egg beater on the way, and whisking a red coloured something in a great big bowl.

"Wow, you've been busy, Lannie!" Archie said as he approached Atlanta and hugged her from behind."Oh, hey there honey. Ya, I've been cooking all morning!"

"I can see that!" Archie retorted sarcastically. "But why strawberries? What happened to apples? Chocolate? Or even bananas?"

Atlanta just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I guess I'm just going through a strawberry phase right now!" she said as she escaped from Archie's hug and started dumping whatever she had been whisking in an even bigger bowl.

"Ya, I can see that..." Archie replied.

Deciding that it was best to ask her now, he nervously approached her.

"Atlanta..." he said.

Then, just as his courage had built up enough for him to ask her to be his wife, the front doors opened, and in walked Herry, Odie, and Neil.

"Hey guys" Herry greeted. "What's ne- whoa, SOMEONE has been busy lately!" he exclaimed, seeing the mountain of food, and licking his lips in anticipation.

Though Atlanta looked proud at his comment, Archie was really pissed off. He was just about to ask the girl he loved to marry him, and these three just _**had**_ to walk in.

Remembering that he had wanted to tell her something, Atlanta turned towards Archie. "What is it that you were saying, Arch?" she asked. He was about to blurt everything out when he noticed the three guys standing a little way of, listening to the conversation. "Naw, it's okay, I'll tell you later." Archie replied, and with a quick peck to her strawberry-flavoured cheeks, he returned to his room, though not before hearing Atlanta yell after him: "well, tell me tonight, since I'm going out shopping with Theresa!"

"So, where do you want to start?" Theresa asked. She and Atlanta were in Theresa's red convertible, heading for the mall.

"Maybe we could go and see that new-"suddenly, Theresa went rigid, her eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. Atlanta knew what was happening: Theresa was having another one of her visions. Usually, Atlanta wouldn't have disturbed her friend during these times, but since a corner was coming up, Atlanta grabbed the steering wheel and turned sharply, steering the car until Theresa 'woke up'. Theresa then parked the car and turned towards Atlanta.

"When was the last time that you had your period?" Theresa asked, a hint of forebode in her voice.

Atlanta opened her mouth as if she was going to say that she was regular, then closed it again, and started thinking. When WAS the last time that she had had her period? Trying to summon a time-table in her head, she said: "you know, I think I'm something like two or three weeks late...I usually don't really keep track..."

Theresa just nodded, turned the car around and said:"Were going to the pharmacy." Before speeding off.

Archie was walking down the hallway of the Brownstone when he heard crying coming from the bathroom. From being with Atlanta for almost three years, he could easily identify it as Atlanta's crying.

"Lannie?" he asked the door as he carefully opened the door a crack."Lannie, are you okay?" he asked as he approached the slim figure lying on the floor. Atlanta lifted her head, and when she saw Archie, she smiled that million dollar smile that had captivated him from day one. "Are you okay?" Archie asked once again. Suddenly, she threw herself at his neck, and hugged him. Not knowing what to do, Archie hugged her back. "What's wrong?" he asked. Atlanta pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Archie, I need to know... do you love me?" startled, Archie looked her in those green eyes of hers, searching for answers. He could detect worry in the tear-glazed orbs of hers. And...something else...joy? Now that he looked closely at her, she was smiling from ear to ear, and she almost seemed to be _glowing._

"Of course I love you, Lannie... here to prove it..." he said as he fished for the engagement ring that he had been planning to give to her later tonight. Holding the golden band in his fingers, he calmly said: "Atlanta, it has been almost three years that we have been going out with each other, and I have loved you since day one. And so, Atlanta Smith, will you marry me?"

Atlanta was speechless. Finally, after shaking off her surprise, she once again jumped at Archie's neck, whispering in his ear: "yes, Archie Summers, I will marry you!"

Archie smiled. His dream had finally come true! He was going to marry the girl of his dreams! Gently pushing Atlanta away, Archie gently took her hand, and slid the ring on her finger. Atlanta admired the golden band for a moment, before finally saying to her new fiancé: "you have no idea how much this means to me, Archie... and plus, you choose the best time ever to ask me!"

Archie cocked his head to the side curiously. "And why is that?"

Atlanta smiled, and, placing a hand on her stomach, simply said:

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Bundles of joy?

"Are...are y-you sure?" Archie stammered.

"Yup. Theresa had a vision, so we went to the pharmacy and bought a bunch of pregnancy tests. Trust me, after peeing on about a half a dozen sticks and getting the same answer, I'm pregnant."

Archie just starred at Atlanta, unable to say anything. Suddenly a thought crept into his head.

"Atlanta...am, err, am I the father?" he asked, worried about the answer he would get. Atlanta's brow furrowed as she gave him a dirty look and punched him on the arm. "Of COURSE you're the father, you stupid dork!" she cried. Archie just rubbed the new bruise on his arm. "Okay okay." He said. "I just wanted to make sure." Atlanta just rolled her eyes. "c'mon." She said. "I guess we should go and tell the others?" Archie nodded.

When they finally descended in the kitchen, the other five occupants were sitting around the table. Jay had his arms around Theresa's waist, while she was stroking the said arm. Odie was working at his laptop, typing furiously, while Neil was admiring himself in his three paneled mirror. Herry, on the other hand, was raiding the fridge... again.

As Archie walked in side-by-side with Atlanta, fingers entwined, Archie cleared his throat.

"Uh...Guys...we have an important announcement to make..." he trailed off as all eyes starred at the descendants of Achilles and Atalanta.

"Well, what is it?" Jay asked.

"Atlanta and I are... well, were, uh..."

Atlanta rolled her eyes at Archie's embarrassment.

"Were getting married" she finished for him.

Jay almost dropped Theresa, while she just starred at them in shock. Herry almost chocked on the roast beef he was eating, Neil actually looked up from his mirror, and Odie stopped typing.

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed five startled heroes.

"Since when?" Jay managed to say in between hugs and pats on the back of congratulations to the new couple.

"Since I'm pregnant" Atlanta answered bluntly.

At this statement, four of the five people in the room went silent, since Theresa already knew, of course.

"...well, that explains the strawberries..." Odie stated.

"And the knitting..." Herry added.

Theresa then walked up to Atlanta and hugged her. "Congratulations, Lanta." She said.

"Well, since you're rooms are right next to each other's, we could just break down the wall..." Jay suggested.

Archie, who had been in a trance-like state, suddenly came back to reality and turned around to face Jay.

"Huh?" he simply said

"Well, since you guys are now fiancés and expecting a child, you should be living in the same room..." Jay trailed off.

"Well, ya, I guess... but both our beds are singles... unless we stuck our beds together or something like that..." Atlanta suggested.

Archie, Jay and Herry all nodded. Herry then cracked his knuckles suggestively."Well then, let's get started..."

The next few days were havoc, with much swearing from Archie as Neil seemed to always hit him on the hand, feet, or shins with the hammer...

Since both rooms were uninhabitable for the moment, Atlanta stayed in Theresa's room while Archie stayed with Jay.

On the third day of the 'demolition project', half of the wall had been torn down, and Atlanta and Theresa where yet again having a 'girl's night', wich the guys did not very much like, because this usually resulted in much squealing and screaming from the girls... very HIGH pitched screaming...

"So..." Theresa began saying. "Have you thought about what you're going to name him or her?" she asked.

Atlanta cocked her head thoughtfully. "Well, I've always liked Alex, for a boy, and maybe Katherine, Aidan, Tania..." she trailed off. "Have any suggestions?" she asked Theresa.

The ginger-haired beauty though for a moment before answering:

"Personally, I've always liked Jacob for a boy and Oceania for a girl."

Atlanta's strawberry ice cream-filled spoon stopped in midair as she contemplated the name.

"Oceania...hmmm... I like it!" she exclaimed.

"ya, but what about Archie? Every time someone even mentions water, he goes pale!

Atlanta frowned.

"Over the next few months we'll have to get him used to water, because I'm definitely NOT to be the only one to give this child a bath... especially if it takes after its father."

Theresa giggled, and Atlanta threw a pillow at her. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." Theresa replied. "I was just trying to imagine Archie trying to teach the kid to swim... he would probably be more scarred than the kid!"

Suddenly, Atlanta's eyes lit up with an idea. With her super speed, she quickly jumped up and went to sit by Theresa's side. "With your powers, can you tell if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked hopefully. Theresa frowned." Maybe. I honestly don't know, I've never tried it before. Wordlessly, Atlanta lay down on her back, and Theresa rested a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes. In her mind's eye, she could definitely detect life...a LOT of life... this baby was going to be a little bundle of energy, that was for sure.

As for whether it was going to be a boy or a girl...Theresa wasn't sure, for she could sense both energies at the same time, which was odd...VERY odd...

Something then caught her attention. Moving her hand a bit to the right, she sensed another energy...

Opening her eyes and taking her hand off of Atlanta's stomach, Theresa asked: "tell me, Atlanta, do twins run in you're or Archie's family?" Theresa said with a smug look on her face, as Atlanta's eyes opened wide with surprise.


	3. The happy couple

Meanwhile, in Jay's room, Archie was practically skipping all over the place for the third time in a row, while Jay was covering his head with a pillow, regretting his decision to let Archie stay with him for a while.

"I'm gonna be a father," Archie sang, "I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Jay roared."Jesus, Archie, I can tell that you're ecstatic about having a kid, but will you please, PLEASE just shut up? "With a wide grin on his face, Archie finally settled down on Jay's desk chair.

Suddenly, an Atlanta coloured blur came out of nowhere, and next thing he knew, Archie was on the floor, with Atlanta lying on top of him, her eyes green orbs of pure happiness.

"We're having twins!" she exclaimed, while tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"What?" Archie gasped, mainly because of the shock, but also because Atlanta was sitting on his chest. Seeing this, the red head rolled off her fiancé, while the said fiancé sat up and looked at Atlanta in the eyes.

"Twins? But... how do you know?"

"Theresa used her powers to find out. TWINS Archie! A boy and a girl!"

Atlanta wrapped her arms around Archie's neck and hugged him. Archie squeezed her back, stroking her hair as he did so. He then gave Jay a smug look, and Jay had the definite feeling that there was going to be a lot more singing and dancing from Archie over the next few days.

"Just think of it!" Atlanta said. "We're going to be parents! Ooh, I can't wait! Now that we know that we are having a boy and a girl, we can start looking for names!"

Archie then thought about something. "Maybe we should go and see Chiron at the school tomorrow, so that he can make sure that everything is okay." Atlanta nodded in agreement.

"And we also have to decide when and where we are getting married." She added.

"Well..." Jay interrupted. "You could maybe ask the gods to wed you..." he suggested.

Since both Archie and Atlanta seemed to think it was a good idea, it was then decided that they would go to the school the next day.

Since neither was sleepy, they decided to go and watch some TV. Of course, at this time, there were no good shows on, and it didn't take long for Atlanta to curl up next to Archie and fall asleep. Since he, too, was sleepy, and since they were now fiancés and expecting a child, and since Archie did not want to move Atlanta, he moved her slightly so that she was between him and the back of the sofa, so that like that she would not fall and get hurt.

"I love you, Atlanta..." Archie whispered in his beloved's ear. As a response, Atlanta muttered something in her sleep and rested her head on Archie's chest.

When they finally did arrive at the school, they snuck in the janitor's closet using Jay's gold pendant. Once they had walked through the portal, they saw that Hera, Chiron, Artemis and Ares were waiting for them.

"Good morning, children." Hera greeted. Ares and Artemis then came and congratulated both of their pupils, Artemis hugging Atlanta and Ares giving Archie a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Well then, Atlanta, come with me and we will see how are young heroes are doing." Chiron said, leading Atlanta, followed by Artemis, to his office.

"But how did you know Atlanta was pregnant?" Jay asked his old teacher, Hera.

Hera only smiled." Just because the prophecy has been completed, it doesn't mean that we do not watch over you anymore!" she said in a mysterious voice.

She then turned to address Archie. "And yes, Archie, we can wed you and Atlanta."

Archie smiled, then raced off to go and see how Atlanta was.


	4. An old ally or enemy?

(A/N) so, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I had a slight Author's block... so I kinda had to push myself, so don't be surprised if this chapter sucks a bit. Also, on a happier note, this chapter is dedicated to Becky Sky, because she got me off my butt and got me to finally update!

Also, there is a little bit of swearing on Archie's part...

Atlanta just couldn't believe it.

She was getting married today! And not just to anybody, but to Archie, her best-friend, her lover, the father of her children that she was carrying.

Her white gown fell down to her knees, the seams stirred by the wind of the Elysian Fields. They had decided to get married there, since their ancestors where there, and their friend's ancestors.

Atlanta could hear the buzz of conversation outside. She was with Theresa, her bridesmaid, in a little chapel-like building.

All the gods and heroes where invited. This was a big celebration to them, two of the heroes that had beaten Cronus where getting married.

"Atlanta, we have to do something with your hair" Theresa suddenly declared.

Atlanta frowned. "Why? I like it the way it usually is." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Atlanta, you are getting _married_, you need to look special. After all, this day will only come around once for you."

Sighing, Atlanta gave up. "Fine, but is there enough time?" she asked, hoping that there wasn't.

Once again, Theresa rolled her eyes. Lifting her arms slightly and closing her forest-green orbs, she concentrated all her energies on Atlanta's spiky hair. When she opened her eyes again, they were bright purple, her irises having disappeared. Muttering an incantation under her breath, Atlanta's hair seemed to suddenly droop, straightening out and reaching her shoulders. The top half of her hair then formed an intricate knot atop her hair. Closing her eyes again, Theresa cut off the supply of power, and let her arms fall back to her sides.

"There" she said, apparently pleased with the result. Turning around, Atlanta looked at herself in the mirror, and gasped.

She was no longer the I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-so-much-as-stare-at-me Atlanta, but a beautiful woman, with curves to match Theresa's. Her sleeve-less white wedding gown reached down to her mid-calf, and a bouquet of white roses was sitting on the table next to the full-length mirror, held together by a white silk ribbon, waiting to be tossed at a group of shrieking women.

"Uh, Theresa?" she said uncertainly. Theresa's eyebrow lifted. Since when was Atlanta uncertain? "What is it?"

Shuffling her feet nervously, Atlanta muttered something that sounded something like "caudomakep"

"Uh, can you repeat that please?" Theresa said.

Shaking her head slightly to get rid of her nervousness, Atlanta repeated: "I said, could you do my make-up please?"

Theresa smiled. "Of course, Lanta. I actually brought my make-up bag, just in case you changed you mind". With that, the psychic raced out of the chapel, her light pink dress flowing behind her.

Turning around to look at herself in the mirror again, she though she saw a movement in her peripheral vision. Wondering if maybe her friend had already come back, she called out her name. "Theresa?" she called out hesitantly. Though she kept the hope that it was her that she was sensing, her hunter's senses where telling her something else.

"No, not Theresa..." a voice called out from the darkness. A voice that Atlanta knew well, but wished that she had never heard it...

"Pan..." she said under her breath. Almost as soon as she said the name, the god came out from the shadows, his eyes glinting and his hooves making a clopping sound with each step he took.

"Atlanta... "He whispered. " I have missed you so much, my beloved..." he said, approaching Atlanta all the while.

Backing away, Atlanta held out an arm to protect her if he tried anything, and with the other, she covered her abdomen, shielding her unborn babies.

"What are you doing, Pan? You're supposed to be outside, waiting with all the others." She said, putting emphasis on the word outside.

"No" he said, shaking his head for added effect. "I wanted to talk to you in person before you went out there and ruined you're life."

At this, Atlanta frowned. "What do you mean ruin my life?" she asked her voice going icily cold, though Pan seemed to have not noticed, because he continued talking.

"I can't let you go and marry that...that _person_He does not love you, at least not the way that I do!" his voice had changed now, it softened. "Atlanta, my love, my heart, leave with me. We will inhabit the forest, where no one can find us." He said as he held out his hand to her. If she could, Atlanta would of backed up more, but she was stuck against the wall, caught between the said wall and a crazed hippie/half-goat god who was trying to get her to leave the man she loved and go and live in the forest and do god knows what.

"I'm sorry, Pan, but I can't leave. I love Archie, and he loves me... and I'm expecting twins, Pan. The proof of our love." She whispered, hoping that someone would come and help her.

At this statement, however, Pan's whole body seemed to freeze, and his eyes clouded over in a quick succession of pain, betrayal, and anger.

"Well now, I can fix that," he said, his voice dangerously calm. Picking up a silver candle holder, he lifted it above his head, ready to strike, as Atlanta let out a scream.

Archie was waiting at the end of the walk-way, waiting for Atlanta to show her pretty face. He was nervous, and kept fidgeting. Finally, Jay, his best man, hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Archie, calm down! It looks almost as if you have ants crawling in your suit!" He hissed.

Looking behind him, Archie saw the little building where his bride-to-be was, as well as Theresa. Suddenly, he saw Theresa run out the back door, heading for the reception place, where they would go after the wedding. Before he could think of why she had gone, a sudden feeling came over him. Atlanta was in trouble, he just knew it.

Jay, who had been looking intently at Archie, sensed the change in him, and it was not for the best. "Archie, what's wrong?" he asked.

Archie shook his head, his eyes closed. "I-I don't know... I just feel as if Atlanta may be in danger." Looking up, he expected his leader's eyes to be wondering whether he was crazy or not, but instead, they were worried.

"well, maybe you should go and check to make sure she's alright." He said. Nodding, Archie started walking up the aisle. When he was about half-way there, the feeling of foreboding intensified, and then, just as he was about to sprint, he heard it. A scream.

Atlanta's scream.

While the guests just turned around and starred at the building questioningly, Archie ran like he had never run before. Bursting into the building, he saw his Atlanta, his beautiful Atlanta, backed into a corner, while the forest god was looming over her, a candle holder raised over his head with murderous intent. Surprisingly, Pan was not looking straight at Atlanta, but at her stomach, where two unborn descendants of Achilles and Atalanta, and Archie and Atlanta were growing.

It took Archie only about a thousandth of a second to realize this.

Jumping forward, he somehow managed to put himself between Pan and Atlanta, holding his arms out to shield the one he loved, as well as the two little innocents she was carrying.

"_Get__ away from her you bastard_" he snarled, his voice full of venom.

Surprised at the sudden appearance of Archie, Pan backed away a bit, only to regain himself, and raise the candle holder a little higher, aiming for Archie's temple.

"_You_..." Pan hissed. "It's _your_ fault that she is unhappy. You got her pregnant, and now she is forced to marry a man that she does not love, instead of marrying me and being happy!"

If someone had said that to Archie a few years ago, he would have flinched and asked Atlanta if that were true. But now, when they had been dating for a number of years, were getting married_ and_ were expecting children, Archie knew that those where empty words.

"If she would have wanted to be with you, she would have left to go and live with you after we had re-grown the hesperites tree, but she decided to stay with us... with _me_!"

Sometime when Archie had been saying this, Atlanta had stood up and stayed behind Archie, his body shielding her from the threat of Pan.

"Archie! Atlanta! We heard screaming, what's going-"Theresa yelled as she appeared in the doorway, along with Jay, Odie, Herry and Neil.

Upon seeing Pan, her mouth formed an 'o' shape, as if everything clicked into place.

Using the distraction, Archie gave Pan a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the floor, where he hit his head and lost consciousness.

Turning around to see if Atlanta was okay, he was surprised to see her so shaken up.

"Lannie, what's wrong?" he asked as he held her close to him, trying to erase all that had just happened. Her small body was shaking with uncontrolled sobs. While Archie was holding her, he made a motion for Herry to get Pan out of her, which he did, not paying attention whenever Pan would hit his head on a corner or a bump.

Holding Atlanta in his arms, he could tell how much that encounter had shaken her.

"It's okay, Lannie...I'm here now, and I won't let him hurt you ever again... not you or our children..." He reassured her while stroking her hair. Pushing Archie back a little, Atlanta looked him in the eyes.

"I know you'd protect all three of us to the death, Archie... it's just that I thought that I was going to lose our little ones...I've never been so scarred in my life, not even when we were fighting Cronus..." she said as yet another sob escaped from her.

Holding her close once again, Archie let a silent tear run down his cheek. He too had been afraid of losing them.

"Don't worry" he repeated. "I'll always protect you. I'll always be there for you, and I'll always love you... and if I ever see Pan again, I'll kill him. Either that or I'll beat him up so much; he will regret ever laying eyes on you."

Holding her soon-to-be-husband even tighter, Atlanta buried her face in his chest, letting his comforting scent wash over, comforting her.

As Atlanta buried her face in his chest, Archie buried his face in her hair, the sweet scent of the Forrest and summer winds comforting _him_.

An unspoken pact sealed them together, then and there. And as all the gods as their witnesses, they swore their love for each other, promising to be there in sickness and in health, and that when one of them would die, they would both wait for each other... wait to be reunited in the Elysian Fields...

Okay, so the ending sucks, I know...but I was out of ideas!

Also, I have been thinking about maybe having another prophecy concerning Atlanta and Archie's kids as well as Jay and Theresa's... tell me what you think!

And I was also wondering whether or not Pan should come back again and cause more trouble... Review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely,

Dragon

* * *


	5. A normal day or so

OMG!!!!! I am sooooo sorry, but I forgot about a chapter...hehe, please don't kill me...

this is supposed to be before chapter 6...

again, I'm sooooo sorry...

* * *

"Archie," Atlanta whispered.

"Archie," She began poking him in the side.

"Archie!" she finally said, pushing him and at the same time poking him in the ribs. Hard.

"Wha...?" he finally said. "What is it, Lannie?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm hungry." She answered, rubbing mid-section that had started to become slightly bigger.

Archie's face fell. For the past few weeks, he'd had to constantly wake up to get strawberries for his new wife. Grudgingly, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, getting a big bowl of strawberries for his beloved.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Archie got up early yet again to work on the book that he was writing, a story about seven teenage descendants of Greek heroes, whose mission was to kill or capture the god of time.

Déjà view, much?

He had been thinking about writing it for some time now, and he wanted to get it published before the little buggers where born, like that they could have an income, and eventually buy an apartment.

Already, in the small room that he and Atlanta called home, there were two unassembled cribs in a corner, one blue and one pink.

In another corner lay various gifts from their friends, as well as the gods.

Plushies from Hera, miniature weights from Hercules, a toy lyre from Apollo, a cap with wings from Hermes, two golden apples from Atalanta, a small spear from Achilles, a small golden fleece-like rug from Jay, casting runes from Theresa, a mirror from Neil, baby Einstein movies from Odie, and germ-repelling pillows from Herry.

As Archie looked at the sleeping form of Atlanta in the bed, he could not help but feel happy.

He was going to be a father!

Even though they were going to be young parents, both of them were pretty mature for their age, what with Cronus and all...

As he resumed writing, he heard Atlanta getting up.

"Archie? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, if we are to live in a house or apartment, I'll have to work hard on getting this book finished..." he said.

Atlanta smiled, then got up, walked over to him and hugged him from behind, putting her slim arms around his neck, while he turned around, slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

Just as he was about to kiss her, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Atlanta ascaped from Archie's grasp and answered.

It was Theresa.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Turning to Atlanta, she said, "Do you want to come shopping with me for a while? Then we can get a movie, come back and watch it with the guys."

"Sure." Atlanta answered. "Just give me a minute to get shanged."

Theresa nodded, but before walking out of the room, she closed her eyes and pointed a finger to the two unassembled cribs, still in their cardboard packages. The packages lifted themselves up, and placed themselves along another wall. She then opened her eyes.

"There, Archie. Now you won't knock your ankle when you go to throw your candy wrappers away." She said.

Archie blinked, surprised. "Thanks..." he said.

"Well, then, see you in a bit, Atlanta!" the psychic called before heading for downstairs.

0o0o0oo0o0o

For the rest of the day, Archie wrote. Never quitting, he skimmed past page after page, the words coming easily to his mind, since he had lived all of this.

When Atlanta and Theresa came back at three thirty, their arms laden with shopping bags full of baby clothes, bottles, toys, shoes, and diapers, Archie had written a good ninety pages.

Dumping the load on the bed, the girls then made their way downstairs to watch the movie, Archie having already gone down.

Of the many 'rules' of the brownstone, the most respected and veneered was the couch rule.

The five first people to arrive got the couch, the other two having to sit on the floor.

When Atlanta and Theresa entered the room, all five guys where already sitting on the couch, which meant, of course, that the girls would have to sit on the floor. But at the sight of Atlanta, Jay, Herry and Odie got off and sat on the floor.

"Here, Lanta, sit on the couch. We wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable." Jay said. Though it might have sounded sarcastic, it was really sincere.

Atlanta, however, was _not_ happy...crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jay, she said, "Just because I'm carrying extra people...small people, at that, doesn't mean that I can't sit on the floor," her gaze hardened as she looked at Jay, "Or have an extra piece of cake," she then looked at Herry, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Or go and work out with the rest of you guys!" her glare returned to Jay.

Giving each of them a death glare, and then stomped upstairs, quickly followed by Archie, who had gotten used to her mood swings by now.

"Geez, what's _her_ problem?" Neil asked, without looking up from his three-paneled mirror, which was good, because the other four people gave him dirty looks.


	6. Between life and death

Alrighty, so this chapter is dedicated to Becky Sky, because of her continuous support and reviews!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

A few months had passed, now, and Atlanta was now seven months pregnant, her mid-section bulging, and her womb containing two _very_ lively children.

As she made her way down the stairs of the New Olympia library, one hand clutching the railing, the other resting on her stomach, a shadow passed behind her.

Though she was a bit out of practice, her hunter's hearing caught the faint sound of air being displaced, and of someone moving.

Turning around, she saw nothing, her eyesight unable to penetrate the deep darkness of the dimly lit stair case. Shrugging, she turned around once more and continued on her way, always careful to make sure that she would not fall and not only hurt her, but also her unborn children.

Arriving at the end of the first part of the staircase, she saw that the exit door was in view. Before she could take her first step on the last stretch of stairs, a cold hand grasped her arm.

"Atlanta, my love..." a hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

A cold dread crawled up her spine as she recognized the voice. It was one that she had heard only three times before. Twice in her youth, and the third time at her wedding.

Pan.

0o0o0o0o

"So, Archie, how's the construction going in your new apartment?" Jay asked the purple haired warrior.

Both men were eating at a restaurant, Theresa by Jay's side, and Archie waiting for Atlanta to show up from the city library, getting books on parenting.

"It's going along well...I already fixed the nursery, and now I only have to paint the walls..."

Jay nodded. "Maybe we could all rally together and help."

"How is your book doing?" Theresa asked. Archie grinned at the question. "Very well. I already made enough money for a long time, but I will still keep on writing, just for the fun of it..."

Suddenly, a cold dread climbed Archie's spine, just like at his wedding.

Atlanta was in trouble.

Looking across the table, he saw that Theresa looked worried too. She must have had a vision.

"What did you see, Therri?" Jay asked his fiancé worriedly.

Closing her eyes to concentrate, she said, "Its Atlanta, she's in trouble..."

All at once, the three heroes jumped to their feet and headed towards Archie's car.

Taking his PMR out, Jay called the others.

"Guys, we've got trouble. Atlanta's hurt. Odie, can you get a lock on her position?"

"I'm already on it." Came the reply.

After a few more seconds of strained silence, Odie finally found a lock on her whereabouts.

"She's in the library, north wing. The emergency staircase, to be exact..."

Revving the engine, Archie sped down the highway, towards the library. At the speed that they were going, it took them about five minutes to reach the said building.

Screeching to a stop in the parking lot, they all jumped out of the car, soon joined by the three other members of the team.

Racing to the north wing, Archie wove around various obstacles, until the door to the staircase was in sight.

Bursting into the stairwell, he saw a sprawled, slim figure on the floor.

"No..." he gasped, racing to the figure's side, propping her up on his knees.

"ATLANTA!" he screamed to the heavens, his voice echoing loudly in the closed area. Bursting in, the others saw what lay before them. Immediately, Theresa went to her side, laying a hand on her forehead, and closing her eyes.

With a relived sigh, she exclaimed that Atlanta was okay, just unconscious.

Moving her hand to her stomach to check on the children, Theresa found a whole new story. The babies where traumatized, and one hardly had a heartbeat.

Opening her eyes, Theresa quickly relayed that information to her friends.

Gently, Archie picked his pregnant wife in his arms, racing back to Herry's truck. Pilling all in, they rushed to the nearest hospital.

0o0o0o0

In the emergency room, the doctors where desperately trying to save the child's life. In the waiting room, the remaining six were all there, shifting uneasily.

Theresa was crying silently in Jay's arms, while Odie was frantically researching something on the computer. Even Neil wasn't looking at his reflection anymore, his complexion even paler than usual.

After five hours of waiting, a doctor finally came in to see them. Looking at each of the men of the exhausted and worried group, he tried to figure out who was the father.

"Err, could I please know which one of you is Mrs. Cooper's boyfriend?" he asked.

At once, Archie jumped up from his seat. "I am Atlanta's husband." He said nervously. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at this, but did not comment.

"You're wife has sustained massive damage to her children, though they should all recover."

The six heroes all let out a sigh of relief.

"C-can I see her?" Archie asked. The doctor nodded, walking down the hallway and leading to way to Atlanta's room.

Inside, Atlanta was awake, though still drowsy. She was hooked up to many machines that Archie couldn't even identify.

Pulling up a chair, Archie sat on it and took Atlanta's hand.

"Hey there, Lannie..." he said, trying to keep his voice confident.

Opening her eyes, Atlanta looked into her husband's stormy blue eyes.

"Archie..." she muttered, a tear running down her cheek.

"How are they? The babies how are they?" she said frantically, trying to sit up.

Helping her, Archie propped her up with pillows.

"There fine, Lannie..." he said, trying to keep from crying himself.

Seeing that Atlanta was still crying hysterically, Archie climbed onto the bed and hugged her. Grabbing his shirt, Atlanta cried in his shoulder, her body shuddering with the power of her sobs.

"What happened, Lanta?" Archie asked. "How did you fall?"

Looking up, Atlanta starred at Archie in the eyes.

"Pan," she hissed. "He pushed me...he said that I belong with him, and not you, and that these monstrosities that I am carrying, as he called them, deserve to die..." starting to sob again, she buried her face in Archie's chest.

A deadly fury was simmering in Archie. Waiting until Atlanta had fallen back asleep, he made his way outside of the room, where his friends where still waiting. Signalling to them that they could go inside, he then turned heel and ran out of the hospital.

He then ran to the library at full speed, intent on finding the one who would not forget the one who had forgotten him.


	7. The warrior's hunt

I know its been a long time since I've updated, but it seems that teachers are all rising against us poor students by giving us impossibly large amounts of homework and project...as well as studies...( i'm actually starting to think if they all get together to decide on which week they will all be giving us the exams...which is not fun when you have five exams, all in the same week, and all worth 40 of your semester!)

So, I know this chapter is short, and badly written, since I was kinda rushing through it, but I hope you'll still like it!

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

The skies of New Olympia where dark with rain-filled clouds as a howling wind rushed between the tall skyscrapers.

No one was outside, since it would take you only about two minutes to get drenched.

No one, that is, except a young man running through the streets, not caring about when he stepped into a puddle.

He was soaked from head to toe, and his purple cowlick stuck to his forehead. In his hand he held what seemed to be a dog leash, but was in fact much more deadly.

In his eyes showed determination, as well as anger, fear of a loss, and hate. He was tracking something- or someone, down...and he wouldn't quit until he found it.

When he came to an intersection between the main road and a small street, Archie paused, letting his warrior sense guide him.

Sensing the disturbance of air to his right, he turned and resumed running down the alley, intent on catching the one who had nearly killed his wife and unborn children.

Cautiously walking in the dark and dimly-lit alley, he was careful not to step on any pieces of glass.

A soft whistling in the air warned him of an oncoming projectile. Easily ducking aside, he crouched down and jumped as high as he could, flipping in mid air to land behind the cloaked figure that had thrown him a piece of shrapnel.

"Pan..." He snarled.

Turning around to face Archie, Pan lifted his right arm, revealing a sharp knife, the light of the streetlamps glinting off its killing sheath.

Lunging at Archie, Pan swung the blade in a great arc, aiming for the warrior's neck.

Dodging aside, Archie pulled out his whip, swinging it around his head; he lashed it out in pan's direction.

The whip caught the god in the side, opening a large gash.

Unsurprisingly, no blood came out, since he was a god. But though the wound was not deadly, it still hurt very much.

Hissing in pain, the god concentrated on closing the wound, flowing energy for it to stitch up.

"You will pay for that, mortal..." he snarled. Running at Archie, he gave him a roundhouse kick. Grabbing his ankle, Archie easily swung him around in a circle, throwing him up to a trash bin.

Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, Archie swung him around again, throwing him to a brick wall. Jumping as high as he could, he landed on Pan's chest, knocking the air out of him.

Trying vainly to stand up, the demented and injured god lunged at Archie again, only succeeding in getting punched in the face, sending him flying yet again into the trash bin.

Obviously, Pan was not a fighter, and he had made the wrong choice of attack mode, especially when he was fuelled by hate and rage.

Calmly walking up to him, Archie leaned down on one knee, approaching his lips to the god's ear, he whispered in a hoarse voice,

"This is a warning, Pan. Keep away from me and my family, especially my family. Atlanta had a choice all those years ago, but she chose me. Let it go. Forget about her. If I ever see you again, I will kill you, so keep out of my sight."

Standing up to his full height, he gave Pan one last kick, before walking away, heading for the hospital, leaving the bruised and broken Pan behind him.


	8. A stroll in the park

Alright, so this is the next instalment of an unforseen event, which will be drawing to a close soon...only a few chapters left! Of course, I have numerous oneshots planned out for the kids, so this won't be the end of it!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

The warm summer breeze blew through the trees, shifting the leaves and making a soft whistling sound. The sun was setting, turning the sky blood-red. The birds where chirping relentlessly, calling back their children to go to sleep.

On one of the many paths of New Olympia park, a couple were slowly walking, their arms around each other's waists.

The woman's womb was bulging with an unborn child, her fiery red hair melding in with the background of the sky. The man's stormy blue-grey eyes shone with pride and love as he looked upon his wife, visibly close to childbirth.

They were walking slowly, taking their sweet time as they turned and walked around the pond, contemplating the fish that they could see under the surface of the water.

Sitting down on a bench, the man laid his head on his wife's stomach, listening to the heartbeats of his two children, while she in turn ran her slender fingers through his purple hair, undoing his stubborn cowlicks slightly.

Closing their eyes in content, they just sat there, enjoying the summer air, and each other's company, losing track of time.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes shot open, and she doubled over in pain, screaming. Jumping up, the man kneeled down on the ground, holding her hand, a worried frown on his features.

"Atlanta, what's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Archie, the babies-they're coming!" she gasped, holding her stomach, her face contorted in pain.

Reacting quickly, Archie scooped Atlanta up in his arms, holding her bridal style as he pelted down the same path that they had been strolling through not so long ago.

Because of the lateness of the hour, no one was in the park, and so they couldn't call for help.

Using all the running speed that he had acquired while racing Atlanta in their youth, he ran to his car, reaching for his old and battered PMR that they still used in case of emergencies...like this one.

Pressing on the large red button used for said emergencies, he quickly text messaged everyone, informing them that the children were coming, and to meet them at the hospital.

Placing Atlanta in the passenger seat, Archie quickly jumped in himself, and drove off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Racing down the street, Archie was careful to not ram into anything or anyone. Coming to a stop in the parking lot, he quickly raced to the other side of the car, picking Atlanta up once again.

The screeching of another car gave away the presence of Herry, Jay, Theresa, Odie and Neil.

All racing to the emergency ward, Archie led the way to the reception desk.

"My wife, she's in labour..." He gasped, trying not to drop Atlanta in his exhaustion.

Caught off guard, the receptionist quickly called a doctor.

"Put her on the stretcher over there, the doctor should be here soon." She said, motioning with her hand to an empty stretcher.

Complying, Archie laid his wife on said stretcher, putting her down gently as not to cause her any more discomfort.

Holding her hand, he whispered words of comfort into her ear, stroking her long red hair, while the others all paced around, nervous.

Suddenly, a man in a long white coat appeared, a few nurses behind him. It was the same doctor that had helped Atlanta way back when she had been injured.

Quickly rolling the stretcher into the room, the other were told to stay outside, since one, there was not enough room, and two, Atlanta would not appreciate having her friends watch her giving birth.

Before the door closed, she lifted her head up.

"Call my parents! Tell them that the babies are coming!" she said before the door closed.

Nodding, Theresa quickly complied, stepping out of the hospital to call with her PMR.

Inside the room, Archie was holding Atlanta's hand, dressed in a blue garb.

"We're going to be parents," she said, panting, though her light green eyes shone with a happiness that could have even warmed Cronus's heart.

Squeezing her hand, Archie smiled. His eyes expressed what words could not as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're going to be parents..." he repeated.

Suddenly, one of the many screens started beeping, and one of the nurses cried, "something's wrong!"


	9. New life

Wow, two chapters in one day...I'm proud of myself...

Don't forget to review!

* * *

"How long has it been?" Herry asked worriedly. 

"About five hours," Theresa said, clearly not worried.

In the waiting room, they were the only ones there. Jay, Neil and Herry were pacing, while Theresa just sat down calmly, knowing that this was normal for a firstborn, let alone two. Odie was also sitting down, researching possible causes for the length of time it was taking on his portable laptop.

Turning around to ask Theresa how long they had been waiting again, Herry saw that she was stock still, her eyes open and starring at nothing.

"Uh, I think that Theresa's having another vision," he said, pointing to the redhead.

Turning around, the boys all starred at her, hoping for good news.

Gasping, her body was racked with uncontrolled sobs.

Jumping to her side, Jay quickly held her in his arms, stroking her hair and back.

"Its okay, Therri," he cooed. "What did you see? Is it Atlanta?"

Trying as best she could as to regain herself, she lifted her head, her emerald eyes dancing with tears.

"It's the babies. One of them has something wrong with it, but the doctors won't be able to help her!" she wailed, burying her face in Jay's chest.

All of them looked worriedly at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Odie spoke up.

"Theresa, don't you have some healing powers?" he said, a note of hope in his voice.

Her eyes opening wide, she said, "Yes, yes I do!" before jumping up and racing towards the room where Atlanta was.

Barging into the room, she saw that the doctor was desperately trying to see what was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" a nurse asked, heading towards Theresa.

"I know something is wrong with her, and I can help!" Theresa cried, desperately trying to get to Atlanta's side.

"Let her come!" Archie called, still clutching Atlanta's limp hand. "She can help, trust me!"

Looking uncertain, the doctor cautiously stepped away from his patient.

Hurrying up to her side, Theresa laid a hand on her best friend's stomach.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind's eye wander into her body. She could see the aura of both babies, though the girl's was weak. Approaching her, Theresa saw that her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, choking her.

Quickly muttering an incantation, her palm started to glow a light purple, while inside Atlanta's womb, the umbilical cord started to twitch and jerk, undoing the loop around the child's neck.

Around the room, the doctor and nurses where starring dumbfounded at the monitors. The baby's heart rate was now back to normal.

As Theresa's eyes fluttered open, exhaustion took over. Her knees buckling, she started to fall backwards. Luckily, big, strong arms caught her. Looking up, she saw the chocolate brown eyes of Jay, looking at her worriedly.

"Thought you might need someone to catch you," he said, picking her up.

Deciding to leave Archie and Atlanta, who had now opened her eyes, alone, they went outside and sat back in the waiting room, reassuring the others that everything was fine.

Clutching her hand, Archie comforted her as her body was shaken by another contraction.

"It's okay, Lannie...keep pushing..." he said, stroking her wet forehead.

A sudden high pitched screaming alerted him to the birth of his firstborn.

"It's a girl!" the doctor cried, motioning to Archie to cut the umbilical cord. Quickly cutting the cord that had almost strangled his daughter, he held her close, waiting for his other child to come to this world.

Two minutes later, another scream announced the birth of his son.

Reluctantly handing the nurses his children to clean them up, he followed them the whole way, making sure that they not switch the babies with someone else's.

Once all three of them had a bracelet, he charged back to Atlanta's side.

"We're parents, Lannie!" he said, kissing her forehead as the nurse handed her her daughter, while another handed Archie his son.

"We're parents..." she said tiredly, gazing at her beautiful daughter.

"What are we going to call them?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

"Well, I always liked Amber for a girl..." he said. Atlanta smiled. "And I always liked Alex for a boy."

Looking down at her daughter once again, she stroked the newborn's head.

"Amber Theresa Connors..." she said.

Archie looked down at his son, buried in so many blankets that he could only see his face, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully.

"Alexander Jay Connors..." He said.


	10. A new prophecy

Hello!

Well, first of all, this chapter sucks. I have a serious case of writer's block, and the next few oneshots that will be posted where written a long time ago.

Also, I DO NOT KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THIS!!!! It has soooo spiraled off of what was originally planned! If you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me!

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

In the waiting room, Theresa was sleeping, her head resting on Jay's shoulder, while the others were still pacing back and forth.

Suddenly, the door to the emergency room opened, and Archie came out, a long blue garb attached around his neck and waist.

Jumping up all at once, Jay was careful to wake Theresa and catch her before she fell to the floor. She was still exhausted after her healing session.

"So, how did it go?" Jay asked, supporting the tired redhead.

His eyes shining with pride, he announced "two healthy twins, a boy and a girl, named Alex Jay and Amber Theresa."

Smiling, they all made their way to the delivery room, where Atlanta was holding her children, each in one arm. Her vibrant red hair was slick with sweat and stuck to her forehead, but her eyes shone with the same happiness that shone in Archie's.

"I'm a mother!" she said. Coming up to the bedside, Archie picked up one of the twins. Both had their eyes open, and where looking around curiously at everything.

The girl- Amber had steely blue eyes, like her father, as well as a fuzz of purple hair on her head. The boy, Alex, had his mother's light green orbs, as well as a fuzz of her vivid red hair.

"So, Jay, will you be Alex's godfather? And Theresa, will you be Amber's godmother?" Atlanta asked, holding her squirming kids.

Smiling, Theresa walked over and hugged Atlanta, careful not to squish her godchild.

"Of course we will! And you can be the godparent's to my and Jay's kids!" she said, gazing at Amber.

"Yeah and when will that be?" Neil asked from where he was sitting at the foot of Atlanta's bed.

"Oh, I'd say in about seven months now..." she said, blushing slightly as the boys all starred at her, their jaws hanging.

"You're...pregnant?" Jay asked hesitantly. Biting her lower lip, she nodded the affirmative.

It took about five seconds for Jay to react. Laughing joyfully, he picked Theresa up in his arms and started twirling her around, minding all the people and furniture all the while.

Setting her down, he planted a kiss on her lips, holding her around the waist and drawing her close.

The others all stated their congratulations. Both of their eyes shining brightly, Jay hugged Theresa happily.

"So, what a happy reunion..." a raspy voice called from the entrance.

Turning around sharply, the seven heroes saw the figure of Pan, leaning on the doorframe.

A deep growling sound arising from his throat, Archie placed himself protectively in front of Atlanta and his twins. Gently pushing Theresa behind to stay with Atlanta, Jay, Herry, Odie and Neil all advanced threateningly, forming a protective barrier in front of the two women of the group, one pregnant and the other a new mother. Theresa herself placed herself in front of Atlanta, who was too weak to fight in this condition if the boys couldn't hold Pan off.

"What do you want, goat-boy?" Archie snarled, taking his whip from out of his pocket.

'Goat-boy' approached, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"I want the child," he said pointing to Atlanta, and the two sleeping bundles in her arms.

A horrified expression on her face, she quickly held them closer, while the ring of guys formed a closer wall, hiding her from view.

"First of all, you'll never get any child, and secondly, why?" Jay asked, always the leader.

Smirking, he pointed at Atlanta again, but this time more to Alex, nestled in the crook of her arm.

"Do you not realise the power that that child holds? He could rival even my powers of nature...and so can the other one, with her power of fire and flame..."

He suddenly stopped talking, a wide smile on his face.

"So, you do not know of the new prophecy?" he said, letting his arm fall at his side.

"What prophecy?" Archie said hesitantly.

"Every person on this planet has a prophecy about them. Not necessarily a big prophecy, but just something that will happen. It seems that two pairs of twins will hold great power, and one of those twins is nestled in the arms of that wretch over there..."

If Pan had wanted to say anything else, he was cut short by Archie's fist in his jaw.

Falling to the floor, Herry and Jay grabbed him under the arms, pulling the unconscious god towards the exit. Throwing him outside, they quickly went back to the room, where Atlanta was trying feebly to stand.

"Lannie, you just gave birth, take it easy!" Archie was saying, trying to push his wife back on the bed.

"I have to know if it's true! I have to see the oracle!" she said, her eyes wild.

Starring at his wife with a defeated expression, Archie quickly bundled up the kids, ready to put them in the car.

"Fine, but after that, we either come back here or go back home!" he said.

Struggling to hold his twins and help his wife at the same time, he was very relieved when Jay took Alex, and Theresa took Amber, letting Archie carry Atlanta to Herry's truck.

Tying the kids in the special baby chairs, they drove off to the corner that the Oracle stayed at.

Parking in a nearby parking lot, the seven heroes and additional babies walked the short distance to the corner store, where the Oracle was still eating sushi and selling papers.

Turning his sightless eyes on the arriving group, he smiled, putting down his sushi.

"Hello there, heroes. Ah, I see that you have brought the young ones, eh?" he said, chuckling.

Before anyone could talk, the oracle lifted his gnarled hand, commanding silence.

"I know why you are here. I do indeed have a prophecy for the children, and I will indeed tell you..."

Taking his sunglasses off, opalescent eyes where revealed, swirling with millions of colors. Opening his palm, a ball of pure white light appeared, illuminating all their features.

"_Four of them there shall be,_

_And yes, I said four, not three,_

_Two pairs of twins, born seven months apart,_

_The elements they shall control,_

_Earth, water, air and fire,_

_But the power shall take its toll..."_

_"__A jealous god shall arise,_

_A god that all the heroes despise,_

_He will take the one,_

_With the gift of earth,_

_The one that he wanted,_

_At his__ birth._

_I know this prophecy is long,_

_But listen to my mourning song,_

_Before the year is over,_

_Someone will be gone..._"

Putting his glasses back on, the oracle resumed eating his sushi, dismissing the seven heroes.

Heading back to the truck, Atlanta held her daughter closer, as if wanting to protect her from everything, while Archie held Alex, watching his wife at the same time.

"So, what do you think the prophecy means?" Jay asked.

Stopping, Odie scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd say that Amber and Alex, as well as Jay and Theresa's twins, will each have a power over an element...and that Alex is the one that will have power over the earth, while Amber controls fire. That leaves wind and water for Theresa's twins..."

Frowning, Theresa crossed her arms over her womb, shielding the children she was carrying.

"And what about the jealous god?" Atlanta said.

"Well, that's not hard," Archie sneered. "Pan is jealous of Alex's power, and well, let's face it, we all hate his guts."

All nodding, the seven decided to all head back to the apartment building that they all lived in now. Neil had gotten it for them, using the favour that the manager owed him.

Heading up to the fifth floor, Atlanta and Archie deposited their babies in their separate cribs. Already, they looked much stronger than normal babies, probably because of their two sided hero heritage.

"Good night, my sleeping angels," Atlanta whispered, kissing both of them on the forehead. Rubbing her back, Archie guided her back to their bedroom, right next to the nursery.

Tomorrow, they would secure the house.


	11. Six years later

Yes, I am alive! Haha!

WOW an update...So, just to tell you, this story is going to come to an end soon...maybe another 3-4 chapters, and then its the end.

Disclaimer: No, no and no. Except for the cute little kiddos, I don't own nothing.

PS: There is a six yesr jump, just so you know...

* * *

"Daddy, can we go to the pool now?" a little lavender-haired girl asked her father. A small red towel hung over her shoulders, trailing on the carpeted floor of her parents' bedroom.

In the bed, Archie sighed, turning over in bed.

"Not now, Amber. Daddy's trying to sleep." He said, moving closer to Atlanta, who was still sleeping.

Pouting, Amber climbed onto the mattress.

"But you promised!" She whined, shaking her father. Groaning, Atlanta drew herself up on an elbow.

"A promise is a promise, Archie," she said, a grin on her face. "You promised her that you would teach her to swim, so go ahead."

Sending glares to his wife, Archie grudgingly got out of the warm covers. "But she wouldn't go to sleep! I had to tell her something!" seeing the double 'look' from the two females, Archie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Amber, is Alex awake yet?"

Grinning maliciously, Amber used the inhuman speed that she had acquired from her mother to get to her brothers room fast.

Hearing a shriek and a thump, the parents guessed that Alex was indeed, awake now.

Sighing, Archie threw the covers away, while Atlanta snuggled deeper into them.

"Oh no you don't," The Warrior said, jumping back in. "If I get up, so do you, little missy!" He said, while he tickled Atlanta's sides, making her shriek out.

"No, Archie, stop it!" She laughed, unable to stop squirming.

"Don't worry mommy, we're coming!" a small voice suddenly cried out. Out of nowhere, two little bundles jumped on Archie's back, sending his face crashing into the pillows.

"We've got him!" Alex cried, his spiky red hair ruffled, more so than usual.

Laughing, Atlanta stood up, grabbing her daughter as she went.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" she asked, hugging her daughter.

Archie suddenly ran to them, Alex on his shoulders.

"Watch what you say Amber. You know how dangerous it is to eat your mom's cooking..." he said, winking at the little one, who giggled.

Sticking her tongue out at Archie, Atlanta got a few pots and pans out, while Amber ran to the fridge, getting the eggs and milk.

"Can we have scrambled eggs, mommy?" she asked sweetly, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes. Smiling softly, Atlanta took the eggs, breaking them and letting the insides slide into the bowl where she whisked it.

"Of course, sweetie. And how about you, Alex, would you like eggs as well?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Alex started running around, laughing while chasing his sister vainly, knowing he could never catch up.

Suddenly, he stopped, and turned to his parents.

"Mommy, daddy, can we go ask if Tania and Jacob want to come?" he asked, his hazel eyes wide in anticipation. Amber came jogging up to Archie, holding his leg and pulling on his boxers.

"Please daddy?" she asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

Bending down, he picked her up in his arms. "Alright, but be careful, and while you're there, ask Theresa and Jay if they want to come, alright?" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Letting her down, she and her twin rushed to the door, running down to the stairs, where their friends lived.

0o0o0o00o00o

"Pool, here we come!" Alex cried happily, walking next to a boy with light brown eyes and hair.

Behind them, Amber and another girl where walking, her long ginger hair held up in a ponytail, contrasting vividly with her dark green eyes.

Behind _them_, the parents followed, composing of Archie and Atlanta, as well as Jay and Theresa.

The couples smiled as they looked at their children frolic around, chasing each other and laughing.

"They're growing up so fast..." Theresa said, melting into Jay's embrace. "Just yesterday, they where newborns, and now, they are six years old, going on seven. Where has the time passed?"

Eyes twinkling, Atlanta leaned on Archie, who passed his arm around her waist, kissing her on top of her head.

"Eeeewww!"

Looking down, he saw that the four kids where looking at them, disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'm never going to do that!" Alex said, shaking his head from side to side. "Yeah, me neither," Jacob echoed.

"I'm never going to let a boy do that to me!" Amber said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we're going to be like Artemis and Atalanta!" Tania said, crossing her arms too. Frowning, Tania put a finger to her lips. "Wait, who's Artemis again? Oh yes, the virgin goddess of the hunt!" She said proudly.

Amber opened her eyes wide in confusion.

"What's virgin?" she asked her friend, who shrugged. Turning around, she faced her parents.

"Mom, dad, what's a virgin?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah." The three others repeated, suddenly curious.

Looking at Atlanta uneasily, Archie scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, well..."

"We'll tell you when you're older." Atlanta said calmly, looking into the pairs of different coloured eyes of the children.

"Look kids, we're here!" Theresa cut in, wanting a change of subject.

0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

Rugged breathing could be heard from the tree. It scared the birds away, and passing pedestrians looked up in confusion.

The figure was hidden in shadows, its favourite place these past times. From its perch, the shadow could see right into the community pool, where four special children where swimming, accompanied by four parents that he knew well. His vision passed over all of them. The ginger-haired girl, the brown haired one boy, the lavender haired one girl, and the redheaded boy.

The redhead...yes, that was the one he wanted. That he needed.

Yes, he needed to get rid of him. He did not enjoy competition. Not at all.

Gazing at the parents, his hatred surged. Especially when he looked at _him_. The one that had stolen _her_ love from him. It was all because of _him_. They could have had a wonderful life together, and had children, and raised a family...

"Soon..." he whispered roughly.

"You will soon know the meaning of Panic once again, my Love..."


	12. To the hospital we go

"But won't the bogeyman come and eat me?" Alex whispered, half of his face hidden under the covers.

"Of course not honey. Now go to sleep, you start school tomorrow." Atlanta said, tucking her son under the covers.

"Can we sleep with you and dad tonight?" Amber said quietly, her voice quivering.

"What, a big girl like you, scared of a movie?" Archie said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"It was scary!" Alex cried, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his father.

Laughing, Archie swooped in and plucked him from the bed, holding him under the arms and raising him high up. 

"Alright, but let's make a deal. You two can come and sleep with us, but no complaining tomorrow when you get up for school, alright?" Atlanta said, sitting on Amber's bed.

Nodding vigorously, the twins sprang up and raced to their parent's bedroom, jumping in and huddling under the covers. 

Laughing, Atlanta and Archie made their way after them, placing their children between them as if to protect them from the unseen monsters of the night. 

It was not long before the children fell asleep, Amber cuddling up to her father, while Alex had his face nuzzled in Atlanta's neck. 

"Archie," Atlanta whispered, her head propped up on an elbow as she watched her children lovingly.

"What is it Lannie?" Archie answered back, propping himself the same way that Atlanta did. 

"Our little kids are growing up so fast! Can you believe that they are already going in second grade?" she said, her hazel eyes shining with pride. 

A smile broke on Archie's face as he carefully leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips.

"I know. Yesterday they were born, today they are kids, and tomorrow they will be married, watching over their own children as we are watching over them now."

And that was how the little family fell asleep, both children between their parents, fast asleep in the comfort and warmth, and protected from the everlasting shadow that had been following them for the past six years, always looking at them through the window, across the street, and from the rooftops. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes."



"Your books?"

"Yes."

"Your-"

"Archie, they have everything, now let them go off to class before they are late!" Atlanta said, her arms crossed over her chest, and her vivid red hair tied up.

Grinning sheepishly, Archie kissed his kids on the forehead, and then gave them a little shove to send them off.

Laughing, the twins ran off with extreme speed to join Tania and Jacob near the swing set, Amber's lavender hair trailing behind her, while Alex's spiked crimson hair flowed slightly in the wind.

Smiling, the parents made their way to their van, and drove off to their condo.

0o0o00oo0o

"So, not too hard to stay still in class?" Amber asked her brother as they played outside.

It was lunch break, and she, Alex, Tania and Jacob were playing in the schoolyard.

Alex grinned back at his sister, while swinging on the swing set. "Not too hard, though I kept seeing you fidget in your chair!"

"Hey, dwarfs, get off of my territory!" 

Turning around, the small group saw a group of ten sixth-graders approaching them. The leader, an overweight punk who had a shaved head and an eyebrow piercing, had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring down superiorly at the four second-graders.

"Excuse me?" Amber replied, getting to her feet and crossing her arms as well.

"You can't make us leave, we were here first!" Jacob said as he and Tania ran over to stand beside Amber.

"Yeah!" Alex completed, standing up also. 

Snickering, the nine other boys of the group whispered together, pointing in their direction.

"Look here, squirts. We're six' graders, so we gets ta choose where we wants to go!" Fat leader said, looming over the kids, his words slurring as if he had just had some alcoholic beverage.

As Amber received his toxic breath on her face, she decided that it was probably true.

"Look, we were here first, so back off." Alex said firmly, his arms crossed over his chest as Jacob, Tania, Amber and himself made a tight little gang for protection.



The leader opened his piggy little eyes in surprise.

"You dare to object me?" He snarled, before jumping on the youngsters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"But mom, he started it!" Alex cried, exasperated.

"I don't care who started it! I told you to not fight back unless absolutely necessary!" Atlanta scolded. 

"But-"

"Alex, I would stop talking while I was ahead," Archie interrupted, holding Amber in his arms.

"Now, how far is the hospital?" He said, turning around and looking at the ambulance driver.

"About two minutes, sir," He responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dad, I don't need to go to the hospital!" Amber whined, trying to escape her father's grasp.

"Amber, you just got crushed by a two-hundred pound piece of lard. We are going to the hospital." Atlanta said firmly, taking her daughter from Archie's embrace.

Alex snickered at the memory. He, Amber, Tania and Jacob had kicked their butts. It was all going fine until the leader had tripped over his own shoe, landing on Amber who was behind him.

Like a turtle on its back, he couldn't get up. It had taken four teachers to get him off her. 

Of course, Amber wasn't hurt, just breathless. The school had called the hospital, and their parents didn't want anyone to suspect anything. 

Alex sighed, leaning back on the chair.

"What a weird life we have..." He sighed, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. 


End file.
